metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Automatic Shotgun (Abzats)
The Heavy Automatic Shotgun, or Abzats, is a makeshift firearm and a fearsome addition to Artyom's arsenal. It's the single most powerful non-explosive weapon in both Metro 2033 and Last Light in terms of concentrated damage. It resembles (and is derived from) a cut-down DShK 12.7mm Machine gun, re-chambered and re-bored for shotgun shells, and completely redesigned to be wielded by one user. The weapon is only made available in-game by purchasing the Ranger Pack for Metro 2033 or the Metro: Last Light Season Pass. In the Redux version, it's a rare but obtainable weapon. Overview After the war, Andrew the Blacksmith obtained a wide variety of old pre-war guns that were in barely-serviceable condition and set about making them useful. One of these projects was finding a use for the DShK 12.7mm machine gun, which, being quite old, was comparatively easy to come by in the industrial areas above-ground. As the DShK's 12.7x108mm rounds are extremely hard to come by, the wily smith went about refitting the barrel to accept shotgun shells. Very little needed to be changed for the Abzats; with the gun already designed for very large and powerful rounds, he didn't need to make big changes to the firing mechanism to accept smaller shotgun shells. The end result was a powerful close-combat weapon well-suited for handling the biggest threats found in the Metro, especially against hordes of mutants. Unfortunately, the design was also quite bulky and beyond expensive, ensuring that only a few in the Metro could actually afford them and that other designs remained more popular. The weapon itself had problems. Like its machine gun parent, it's very heavy, weighing more than twenty pounds even with numerous steps taken to reduce weight being made. Tactics and Use The Abzats is the most powerful weapon in terms of concentrated damage in the game; no enemy can take a full belt of ammo from it, even with less-than-optimal hits, and survive. Its huge ammo capacity gives it a great advantage over the Shambler and Duplet, and its rapid fire rate overpowers the advantages of the bayonet attachment and rapid follow-up shot ability of the Shambler or Saiga-12. These traits make the Abzats an overwhelmingly powerful weapon for close-quarters combat, capable of gunning down entire swarms of mutants without having to reload. In Metro 2033, its alternate fire allows to the player to fire the weapon semi-automatically in order to save accuracy and reduce recoil; in Metro: Last Light, this was changed to a rapid 5-shot burst requiring a brief cool-down period. Despite its power, the Abzats has more than a few drawbacks. First, it's the weakest shotgun in terms of single-shot damage. Second, it has the shortest effective range of any shotgun. While shots fired from the Abzats don't spread as much as the Duplet, the spread pattern is more random and can't be compensated for, but saturates a much larger area than the single shot action. The biggest weakness of all is that the Abzats is a bullet-hose, eating through shells about as fast as the Kalash 2012 consumes 5.45mm rounds when fired on full-auto. Because it uses such costly ammunition, the Abzats quickly becomes an expensive investment. The Abzats also has a lengthy reload time, regardless of how many shells are used. Make sure the area is clear before reloading. While the Abzats offers unrivaled punch at close-range, it must be used effectively and carefully or it will quickly suck your supply of shotgun shells dry. With this in mind, it is imperative to collect and as much shotgun ammo as possible by finding it in the field and trading unused ammo types to buy more from vendors. Playing on Ranger difficulties eliminates crosshairs and encourages the use this weapon when facing pack enemies, like Watch-men and Nosalis, or single strong enemies, like Librarians; otherwise, it's a magnificent waste of ammunition. Even if you don't intend to use it, the Abzats is worth obtaining due to its high trade value: Exchanging it for a Duplet gives you a net total of 58 military-grade rounds. You can also use it as a trade-in towards other guns at Armory or Hole stations, or the trader at the end of Quarantine; this can lower the price of a scoped Helsing to a very reasonable 82 MGR. In Metro: Last Light, it's still an immensely powerful weapon and now semi-automatic by default. It can be upgraded with a muzzle brake (reduces recoil), an autofire adapter (increases rate of fire, enables automatic operation), a laser sight (increases hip fire accuracy) and an extended magazine (doubles ammo capacity). Variants and Customization In Metro Last Light (including the Redux version) and Metro 2033 Redux, the weapon has two attachment slots, with four attachments in total. As attachments in the Misc slot can be combined together, all four attachments can be mounted to the weapon at once. Obtainment Metro 2033 The Heavy Automatic Shotgun is a promotional weapon, requiring a download code to obtain. Once the code is redeemed, there are several chances to obtain the weapon. Note that for the weapon to appear, you will need to be logged into Xbox Live. You can, however, obtain the shotgun, disconnect, load the save and still have it in your inventory. The code could be obtained through pre-ordering the game or getting the "Special Edition" from Gamestop. PC gamers who have bought the game through Valve's Steam service will find that the weapon is included in the purchase as it counts as part of the free DLC. The Abzats is also available in Metro 2033/Last Light Redux. Metro Last Light *Can be taken from the armory in D6 for free, though it will be lost after Ashes unless playing on Ranger difficulties. *A single Abzats is available on all difficulties during the mission Pavel after escaping the concentration camp. Before activating the double-lever door with Pavel the player can find an Abzats hanging on a tool rack on the wall to the right of the lever Artyom must use and to the left of the control panel where the player has the choice to release the prisoners. *One is found in Undercity, near the door that uses a wooden crank to open, and makes short work of the nearby Nosalis horde. *One can be bought in the Depot level, costing 200 MGRs on Hardcore. *One can be obtained at the end of the game in D6 for free. Metro Exodus * While the Abzats itself is not present in Metro Exodus, the Shambler can be reconfigured into something resembling it by equipping the Long Barrel and 20 round Box Magazine attachments. Related Achievements/Trophies Metro 2033 Metro 2033 Redux Trivia *The Heavy Automatic Shotgun, like the VSV, is an example of a successful pre-war design becoming an even more successful post-war design. *If left idle with it equipped for a while, Artyom will play around with the weapon's grips and stock. *This weapon, like all other shotguns in Metro 2033 and the Duplet in Last Light, can only be fired from the hip, which makes it hard to aim on Ranger difficulties. While this should not be a problem when dealing with mutants, consider attaching a laser sight to aid accuracy. *The Abzats is also unique for being belt-fed, belt-fed shotguns are extremely rare in real life due to their impracticality, most shotgun users will prefer a box-fed or a tube-fed shotgun. **The Abzats uses similar ammo boxes used by DShK and Gatling, the biggest difference is it is loaded with Shotgun shells. *Despite the various modifications made to lighten the weapon, it would still be too heavy to be effectively wielded by one person: the DShK on which it is based weighs 75 pounds (34 kg) unloaded and is unlikely to be reduced to any practical level. *The word abzats (абзац) actually means "paragraph," but in slang its meaning is "Wow!" or "Oh crap!" - both applicable to this weapon. *In the Redemption ending of Metro: Last Light, a Red Line heavy soldier is seen wielding the Abzats. *The Abzats is the rarest and most valuable shotgun in the game, worth about 200 MGRs. *This is a great weapon to use against Librarians, as its high damage at close range often kills them in a few shots to the head or chest in full auto, it is also good against other boss-type mutants encountered in Last Light. *Although shotgun rounds in-game are referred to as 12x70 Buckshot, this type of ammunition has vastly different dimensions than the 12.7x108mm rounds that the Abzats was originally chambered for. In order to fire shotgun ammunition, the Abzats would require extensive modifications to its firing operation, to the extent of being rebuilt entirely from scratch. *When reloading the Heavy Automatic Shotgun in Metro 2033, the shotgun shells just seemingly "appear" when Artyom inserted the belt to the chamber. However, this is fixed in Metro: Last Light. Sources *http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/05/22/metro-last-light-dlc-season-pass-announced de:Schwere Automatikschrotflinteru:Абзац Category:Weapons Category:DLC Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:Shotguns